It Will Rain
by PixieDustRed
Summary: Summary: Rin thinks that she is burden to Sesshomaru and leaves, but Sesshomaru returns to Jaken who tells him everything about Rin so Sesshomaru searches for Rin, then it starts raining...


It Will Rain by: PixieDustRed

The song 'It Will Rain' from Bruno Mars inspired me to write a fanfiction of my favorite manga/anime and the lyrics of that song is in this fanfiction

Summary: Rin thinks that she is burden to Sesshomaru and leaves, but Sesshomaru returns to Jaken who tells him everything about Rin so Sesshomaru searches for Rin, then it starts raining...

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha and song from Bruno Mars

"Rin, why are you crying," Jaken asked 17 year old Rin, who's on the ground, her face tearing up and body trembling.

"Master Jaken, am I a burden to you and Lord Sesshomaru?"

Rin asked while wiping her tears, Jaken was confused, where did that question come from anyway?

"Well... I'm not sure what to answer that question..." Jaken knew better than to tell her of what's the truth, that's what Rin thought.

"Never mind, I know that's true..." Rin's bangs covered her eyes. The last thing she ever wanted was to be a burden to Lord Sesshomaru, she wouldn't bear it, her eyes were becoming moisty again. Jaken panicked. "No! That's not what I'm saying!"

"So that's why I must leave, Master Jaken. Goodbye and thank you for everything and... tell Lord Sesshomaru that I would never forget him!" Rin stood up and ran away, crying all over again.

"Wait, Rin!" Jaken screamed after her, "Foolish girl! I didn't say anything like that!"

If you ever leave me baby,

Leave some morphine at my door 'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication To realize what we used to have,

We don't have it anymore.

There's no religion that could save me No matter how long my knees are on the floor So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'

"Oh no, Lord Sesshomaru will surely have my head once he comes back from his mission and finds out that she's gone!"

"Find out about what, Jaken?"

Jaken froze up and turned pale by hearing the voice of the most powerful demon of all time behind him. He turned around, nervously.

"Where's Rin," Sesshomaru asked Jaken since Rin was nowhere to be seen. Jaken gulped.

"R-R-Rin is uh- uh, Rin is...is...is..."

"Rin is what, Jaken. Answer me, where's Rin," Sesshomaru was getting impatient.

"RIN'S GONE, MILORD!"

Jaken suddenly burst. Jaken closed his eyes, expecting a blow from Sesshomaru, but nothing came, he opened his eyes nervously to look at him. Sesshomaru just stared at Jaken, expressionless.

A moment passed, then Sesshomaru turned around, "Let's go, Jaken." said Sesshomaru as he moved to the direction where Rin had left, Jaken followed. Does Lord Sesshomaru tends to find Rin? Jaken wondered about that as he started walking. After a while, clouds darkened across the sky, it's about to rain.

Will keep you by my side Will keep you from walkin' out the door.

Cause there'll be no sunlight If I lose you, baby There'll be no clear skies If I lose you, baby Just like the clouds My eyes will do the same, if you walk away Everyday it will rain, rain, rain...

Rin kept on walking, not even caring about that it was going to rain, where will she go? where is she going to live? That's what she was wondering about, and thinking about Sesshomaru. Rin admired him since she was a girl and then when she became older, she started developing feelings for him, feelings that were forbidden for her to have for a demon! She knew that Sesshomaru hated humans, but why did he kept her, that's what she wanted to know. "Lord Sesshomaru..." she looked up at the sky, darkness has consumed the sky, a cold chill of the wind breezed upon her face and her raven black hair. Something wet touched her cheeks, then later the raindrops dripped all over her and the earth "I hope you'll be happy once I'm out of your life forever, I wish for your happiness," her tears mixed with the rain, I'll love you always, milord, she thought.

I'll never be your mother's favorite Your daddy can't even look me in the eye Oooh if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing Sayin there goes my little girl Walkin' with that troublesome guy

But they're just afraid of something they can't understand Oooh well little darlin' watch me change their minds Yeah for you I'll try I'll try I'll try I'll try I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding If that'll make you mine

Sesshomaru looked like a really beautiful demon as he danced in the air through the rain, he didn't stop to wait for Jaken who was riding on Ah Un as always. Why would Rin run away, since she always wanted to stay with me, thought Sesshomaru. To tell the truth, Sesshomaru actually did care about Rin and didn't even think that Rin was a burden, she taught him many things that he didn't understand in his demon life, he owed her a lot, he deeply cared about her, he even might love her. He will continue his search for Rin. Nothing, not even the rain will stop him from finding her!

Cause there'll be no sunlight If I lose you, baby There'll be no clear skies If I lose you, baby Just like the clouds My eyes will do the same if you walk away Everyday it will rain, rain, rain...

Rin kept on walking up to a path even though she's soaked to the skin, but she didn't care, she has to go and leave her lord in peace. She came to a cliff, she could see the whole entire view of the feudal era. She took a deep breath, and took a few steps to the tip of the cliff; she decides to end her life, she's nothing without Sesshomaru. She looked down and saw the endless depth of the cliff. She took another deep breath before she jumped off the cliff, I'll always love you, Sesshomaru, my love, those were her last words she will ever speak, she closed her eyes, accepting her fate.

Don't just say, goodbye Don't just say, goodbye I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding If that'll make it right

Rin waited for the impact of her fall, but it never came, instead she felt someone carrying her, she opened her eyes, wondering if her death finally came. She thought that she was finally dead and sees a face of a god. Sesshomaru, she thought questioning, she reached for his face, trying to believe that the love of her life is actually there in front of her eyes. Sesshomaru just stared at her face, expressionless, but with the eyes that Rin had never seen before, full of sadness and worry. "Rin," his melodic voice rang Rin's ears "Lord Sesshomaru."

"Why in hell did you jumped off the cliff and why did you run away," his voice suddenly turned angry as he questioned her.

"I thought I was being a burden to you, so I decided to get out of your life," her eyes were becoming moisty, but she restrained herself from crying, she knew how her lord hates such pathetic emotions.

"Rin, I will tell you when you can leave me, but I tell you to never leave my side," he demanded.

"Milord..."

Sesshomaru's lips smashed onto Rin's before she ever responded, they both kissed passionately, never letting each other go.

Cause there'll be no sunlight If I lose you, baby There'll be no clear skies If I lose you, baby Just like the clouds My eyes will do the same if you walk away Everyday it will rain, rain, rain...

The End.

I also created this story in my deviantart account, my DA (deviantart) account is PixieDustRed!


End file.
